


The unexpected visitors

by Elys



Series: The unexpected visitors [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Balls Worship, Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Boob job, Breast Fucking, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, During The Hobbit, Dwalin Feels, Dwarf/Hobbit Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Bilbo Baggins, Finger Sucking, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Licking, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, balls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elys/pseuds/Elys
Summary: Bilba Baggins loves pleasure. Fortunately, dwarves come to her little smial.





	1. Dwalin

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not native english speaker so sorry for my mistakes.
> 
> enjoy

Bilba sat down to dinner when a knock on the door could be heard. The female hobbit put down the cutlery and walked away from the table to see who had come to her at such an hour.

 

She opened the door slightly and the view in front of her made her stand still. She only saw the back of the individual, but the sight itself made her mouth fill with saliva as if she had seen the best, the tastiest dessert.

 

Her guest was a dwarrow, that she was able to say. He was tall, very tall. Much taller than her and slightly less than the last group of Men, who passed through the Shire two weeks ago. Broad shoulders and muscular arms, which she wanted to climb. Bilba bit her lower lip. She wanted to jump on his back and shower his bald head with kisses.

 

She opened the door wider and cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the dwarrow. He turned and Bilba was ready to swear that she would lose her conscious right now, at this moment. The dwarrow was breathtaking. He was gorgeous. That beard, these muscles. He was so masculine, so rough. He had no delicacy in him. Bilba blushed, but a moment later she remembered that as a hobbit, there was nothing to be ashamed of. Everything that pleases her is appropriate. And this dwarrow certainly could do _please_ her.

 

“Dwalin, son of Fundin, at your service,”

 

Dwalin bowed gently and Bilba returned the gesture.

 

“Bilba Baggins, at yours,” she uttered every word carefully and then invited him inside.

 

Dwalin sat down at the table and looked around. The kitchen was large, in front of him laid a large piece of meat with vegetables and a cup of tea. He figured that the food was for her, though it did not bother him, and he started eating it. He lifted his head from the food, only when he finished, and the lass' figure could be seen before him.

 

Huge breasts, round hips and full of fat thighs hidden under a thin nightgown. It was a beautiful sight, but it was the face of the lass that made him hard. Big, doe eyes, tiny nose and full, bloody coloured lips, which were now arranged in a smile. She approached him, her hips swaying seductively. Her breasts were dangerously close to his face, and her eyes found his hardness.

 

"I believe I can help you with _that_ , Mister Dwalin," she murmured, her nails forming the path on the dwarrow's collarbone.

 

She knelt before him, her hand motion forcing him to turn to her. Agile fingers unbuckled the belt and undo the button of his trousers, and her eyes could see his erection almost immediately. He was gigantic. Thick, long and lovely pink. Bilba almost came just by looking at it.

 

She grabbed his member and her small hand was unable to cover his whole. She purred and started to lick it as if it was an ice cream, which was about to melt. She heard the dwarrow gasping. She looked at him and a smirk of satisfaction appeared on her face as she saw Dwalin being shocked and delighted at the same time. He looked at her with half-closed eyes. His mouth was open, his breathing uneven, and when Bilbo's tongue began to twist around his tip, he moaned with contentment.

 

Bilba became more and wetter. If it was not for the want to constantly touching the erection of the dwarrow, she would put her fingers into her pussy to give herself more pleasure. But the need to hold this huge penis in her hands was stronger. When the member was sufficiently moisturized by her licking it all over the length and thickness, Bilba opened her mouth wide, exposing her long and wide tongue perfectly formed for oral play.

 

She began to take it to her mouth slowly, to get used to his size.

 

" _Oh, yes_ ," hummed Dwalin.

 

Bilba took more and more of him until finally all of that huge dick was in that wet hole of hers. She drew near and further from his body, swirling her tongue. Dwalin groaned louder. Bilba moved her hands over his thighs and began to devour him, sucking him like he was the sweetest lollipop she had ever eaten. She pulled away from him for a moment, a trickle of saliva dripping from her chin.

 

"You are so _delicious_ and _big_ ," she muttered, clenching her hands on his manhood again. This time, hand job was easier than before because it was so wet from her saliva and his precum.”I would like to have you inside me. I'm sure it would break me. You would definitely rip my pussy to pieces. It would be so good. Would feel so good. I would cry with pleasure.”

 

Dwalin moaned, then pulled her head to his member, putting a hand on her hair and clenching it. He pressed his penis into her mouth and dictated how fast Bilbo's head moved.

 

“Oh, _how good_ , you're _gorgeous_. You feel so _good_. Your tongue is _divine_. _More, more, more!_ ”

 

Dwalin stood up, tilted her head back and started to fuck her throat. Bilba relaxed and allowed the dwarrow to rub against the walls of her throat fast and roughly. He stood on above her and his balls hit her chin with every move.

 

"You're _perfect_ , your throat is _perfect_ ," he said in a hoarse voice. “ _I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming._ ”

 

The hot liquid poured into the hobbit's throat. Darrow's penis stayed in her mouth for a moment, until finally, Dwalin withdrew, leaving his sperm in her stomach and on her tongue and chin. Bilba opened her mouth wide to show what mess he had made and swallowed the seed looking deep into his eyes. Dwalin's eyes flashed dangerously. He was ready for the second round.

 

And there was a knock at the door.


	2. Balin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin gets some too

She opened the door wide open, not caring about who might be on the other side and what she looked like. She saw another dwarrow. He was shorter than Dwalin and certainly not as muscled as he was. He was round and full of fat. Bilba had already imagined riding his cock and bouncing off his large belly. This thought made her bite her lip and clamped her thighs together. Her clit throbbed and begged for attention.

 

"I see it is true, what they say about the hobbits hospitality and their... openness," he laughed, staring at her. “Balin, son of Fundin, at your service.”

 

"Bilba Baggins, at yours," she said.

 

Balin looked at the female's body carefully. She had honey-coloured hair, that swirled on her head and reached to her shoulders. Large, golden eyes looked at him pleadingly, and her mouth was gently opened. On her chin and huge breasts, he saw secretion, which was certainly a sperm. His gaze stuck for a long moment on her hardened nipples and then moved his gaze down, between her thighs. Between them was a nightgown, so that Balin could see the shape of her labia and that it was smooth. He hardened. He hadn't had a woman who had shaved those areas in a while. He licked his lips.

 

"I would love to taste it," he said quietly, not knowing whether he was talking about the hobbit's hospitality or her pussy. But in the end, one was the other.

 

"And I will gladly allow you to do that," she murmured. Balin was about to enter her house when she stopped him, putting her hand on his chest. “No. We'll do it here. I want all Shire to hear and see me.”

 

Balin grinned. He moved to her, his hands sliding under her shirt and clenched on her buttocks. He began to pull them away and push them together again. Away and together, making her fluids ran down her things. Bilba barely breathed. Sucking Dwalin's dick fired her up and now she wanted to do it. Immediately.

 

She threw herself at the dwarrow reached into his mouth. Her tongue moved in his mouth violently, until she pulled his tongue out and began to suck it. Her hands pressed against his cheeks and her eyes closed. Her hardened nipples rubbed against his clothes. She pushed on his erection and started rubbing against it, letting him know she was wet. Balin pulled away from her.

 

"Lie down," he said.

 

He watched as the woman laid down on her back. The top of her body was in the smial, and the bottom was in the yard. Balin followed her and was now kneeling. He squeezed her breasts, kissing her again. In doing so, his hands drove down her plump thighs and patted her dress up so that her legs and flower were now fully exposed.

 

Balin ran his finger over her clitoris, then put two fingers into her vagina and began to move them like scissors, but quickly pulled them out. He broke free from her and licked his fingers, that were wet from her juices.

 

"You're so wet and so delicious," he murmured, then put his fingers to her lips. “Try it.”

 

Bilba slipped her tongue and touched his fingers gently. She felt the salty taste of herself. She was looking straight at Balin and saw how much he wanted to fuck her.

 

"Suck it," Balin said, and Bilba began to do so.

 

First, she gently brushed it with her tongue, then began to suck it. Both her hands caught Balin's hand and the hobbit was almost consuming them.

 

" _Yes, yes_ , my dear," he whispered. “Suck them like that. You're _perfect_. Suck them tight as if it was my _dick_ _._ Suck them up.”

 

Bilba sucked it so long and so intensely that saliva began to stream on the dwarrow's wrist and on her chin. Balin took his hand and Bilba groaned unhappily.

 

“Hush, my dear. Now you will be rewarded for being such a good girl.”

 

Bilba watched as Balin stretched her thighs and placed his head between them. His cold fingers opened her labia and his teeth immediately found her clit. She screamed and her hands dug into his white hair.

 

" _Oh, ah, more, please, Balin, more_.”

 

Balin listened to her request and moved his tongue into her. It was moving up, down, up, down, left, right, left, right, and Bilba cried with delight. The dwarrow broke away from her for a moment and grabbed her calves. He pushed them back so that the hobbit's heels climbed to the threshold and he had more access to her insides.

 

His left hand was on her lower abdomen. The thumb and index finger clamped on her clit, caressing it. His right hand went up. He removed Bilba's right breast from the nightgown, squeezed it and started playing with her nipple. His tongue was once again inside her. Bilba grasped the door frame and ducked her feet, spreading her legs more and more.

 

"Oh, Balin, please. I'm so close, do it a bit harder, faster, I beg you...” she moaned, rocking against his tongue .”I'm coming!”

 

Her juices spilt over his tongue and face of the dwarrow when ejaculation happened. She opened her eyes to see how Balin removed the cock from his trousers. She smiled lazily.

 

Somebody cleared their throat.


	3. Fili and Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fili and kili try some of bilba love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love me love me say that you love me~

Bilba looked up, where she saw grinning Dwalin. Balin stood up and then helped her to stand. She looked behind Balin, from where came the sound, that prevented Balin from entering her. In front of her stood two handsome and young dwarves. One of them was blond, the other was brunet. They stood and looked at her for a while with wide eyes, but after a moment they began to smile.

 

Balin whacked her ass, winked at her and followed his brother into the kitchen. Bilba invited the two of newcomers to the house and closed the door behind them. She showed the youngster, where they could leave their stuff and they did so. Bilba used this time to look at their perfectly round asses.

 

The blonde one was shorter but his shoulders were broader. His chest was wide and Bilba imagined him pressing his back against her when he fucked her doggy style. Brunet was taller and slimmer. There was a facial hair on his face, but not a beard. Bilba felt lust bursting in her again.

 

"We were surprised by what we had seen," the blonde admitted, turning to face her. “Fili, at your service. That's my brother Kili.”

 

Kili grinned and Bilba did the same.

 

"Bilba Baggins," she said. “Hobbits only crave pleasure in their life, and sex is one of life's pleasures. I'm not ashamed to ask, take and give.”

 

The brothers looked at each other, and then a flash of mischief gleamed in their eyes. Fili embraced her from front and Kili from behind. Fili took off the straps of her nightgown and Kili pulled it down to see her stand naked. Fili with his hands began to caress her shoulders, and Kili put his mouth to her neck. Fili grasped her breast in his hands, and his thumbs pressed against her nipples. Kili drew out a tongue and made a tour from her neck along her spine.

 

Bilba moaned, feeling a double pleasure. She clenched her fingers on Fili's shoulders as his brother knelt down, spread her legs and buttocks, and slipped her tongue into her.

 

"Kili, lie down," Bilba said.”I want to ride your face.”

 

Kili met her request and lay down on the floor. Bilba knelt down and began to rub her pussy against his nose, tongue and stubble on Kili's chin. The hobbit closed her eyes for a moment, savouring the agile of his tongue, but quickly returned to reality to play with Fili. She pulled him to her, unbuttoned his trousers and let them fall. She followed them with her eyes and saw that Kili began to touch his member.

 

"I've never seen such a beautiful pussy," Kili rasped. “Never did anyone smells so great. Does it taste the same, Miss Baggins?”

 

Fili's penis was semi-hard. Bilba caught him in her left hand, leaned over and began to lick his balls. First one, then the second. She mover her tongue right, left, right, left. The Dwarves had huge cocks, really. But the balls she saw now were larger than any other she had seen. She started sucking and biting it, and her left hand moved to the blonde's hips. Her right hand did the same. His dick was completely hard now, and Bilba didn't have to grasp it to prevent it from hitting her face, while she was enjoying Fili's nutsack.

 

"You're so delicious, Fili," she said. “And so big. Your balls are so beautiful. So perfect for my tongue. They were made for me.”

 

She began to move her hips faster. She stopped wanting Kili's tongue and nose. Now she wanted only his little beard, which perfectly teased her clit and pussy. Never before she had experienced such a sensation.

 

Bilba changed position. She did not kneel anymore, but crouched, so that Kili had more access to her, and Bilba could still enjoy Fili by sucking his balls, but she could also reach Kili's nipples and tease him to speed his orgasm.

 

" _Bilba, Bilba, Bilba,_ " Fili moaned as she accelerated her tongue, as Kili put two fingers in her. “ _Bilba!_ ”

 

All three came at the same time. Fili's sperm was on her hair, Kili's on her stomach. Bilba slipped onto Kili's chest, tired because of her orgasm.

 

Balin showed in the corridor.

 

“Now that you have finished, can you show us where more food is?”


	4. Dori, Nori, Ori

Bilba gave the dwarves more food and headed to sit between Kili and Balin to give them some attention when someone knocked on the door again. She moved to the entrance dancing while doing so and then opened the door.

 

Three dwarves stood before her. One was round, and his grey beard made Bilba want to start rubbing against it, just like it was with Kili. The other was short, his hair red and he looked submissive. Bilba moistened her lips, imagining herself attaching him to her bed and not letting him achieve fulfilment. The third had pointed hair and a dangerous glint in his eye. With him, she would like to _be_ tied and for him to fuck her hard and long until her pussy was sore.

 

“Dori.”

 

“Ori.”

 

“Nori.”

 

"At your services," they said together.

 

Bilba introduced herself, and the dwarves went inside, eyeing her. Nori and Ori entered the kitchen and Bilba heard them greet others. Only Dori and Bilba remained in the corridor. Dori undressed her with his eyes, and Bilba did the same with him.

 

"I've never seen such large and round breasts," he whispered enchanted.

 

Bilba tucked her chest forward, her nipples visible through the material of her thin nightgown.

 

“Would you like to touch them, Mister Dori?”

 

The dwarrow immediately threw himself at them. He squeezed and caressed them. His fingers were first brutal as if he was touching the female body for the first time. Bilba moaned in pleasure as he pinched her nipple firmly. He leaned over and began to put wet kisses on her breast. Bilba began to breathe faster, and her pussy demanded attention.

 

She put her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to her chest. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing against his rough clothes as he began to suck her breasts like a child.

 

“Dori, _oh_ , Dori, _how good_ , do it more, I love your tongue. Please use your teeth!”

 

Dori met her request and bitten her nipple hard and Bilba almost came. She was breathing heavily, the dwarrow's coat was already soaked with her juices.

 

"On your knees, my sweet whore," he whispered in her ear, and she immediately slipped down from him.”Now unhook the zipper of my pants, _yes, yes_ , remove them now and embrace my cock with your beautiful, huge tits.”

 

Bilba did everything he wanted and her eyes met with a small but incredibly thick penis. She licked her lips, wanting to taste it, but Dori clearly asked for her breasts. She grabbed and squeezed them and made them hug the cock of the dwarrow. Dori hissed, feeling great pleasure, and Bilba smirked.

 

" _Yes, yes_ , slow, calm movements, _yes_ ," he murmured, his eyes closed. “You're _so good_ , my little slut, your breasts are perfect for my cock. _They were created to give me pleasure_.”

 

“Oh yes, Mister Dwarf. I love to give pleasure. So come on. Let your sperm flood me. Let it cover my breasts, my face. Share this warm nectar with me.”

 

These words made Dori lose his temper. He dropped Bilba to the ground and sat on her belly. Bilba reacted immediately, not shocked at all. She squeezed her breasts again, and Dori slipped into them and began to move quickly and violently.

 

“You like them, don't you? You like my breasts, which are like a pussy. Warm, soft and tight, "she whispered, and a moment later a hot, sticky liquid poured over her face.

 

Bilba chuckled, rubbed the dwarf's seed from her cheek with her finger, then put it in her mouth to try it. She closed her eyes, enjoying the bitter-sweet taste. She felt lips on her forehead and heard Dori leave, but another step followed after him.

 

When she opened her eyes, someone had already turned her over to her stomach and set her up so that she would kneel on all fours. She turned her head and saw Nori grinning.

 

“I thought you must feel very lonely, so I came to keep you company.”

 

"Oh, I'm very lonely, Mister Nori. Could you do something about it?”

 

"Of course, my dear," he murmured.

 

He uncovered her buttocks with his hand. First, he massaged them gently, and moments later he hit her them once, then twice. He spanked her, and Bilba felt her leaks run down her thighs, her pussy and clitoris trembled. Bilba groaned loudly, unsatisfied. Her breathing quickened again.

 

"Turn your head and close your eyes," he said.

 

"But I wanted ..." she began, but the stern gaze of the dwarrow made her listen to him.

 

Bilba felt something long, hard and thin on her buttocks. She bit her lower lip as Nori's fingers came for a moment to her clitoris. He passed them over her labia, and then, with the same hand, created a route between her buttocks. Bilba understood that with it would be easier for him to move. He put his finger between her buttocks, squeezed her, then began. First, slowly, but with time he accelerated. Bilba hoped that _by accident_ he would get into her ass and fuck me there, but Nori stayed with her buttocks.

 

Bilba could not stand it. She opened her eyes and looked back. She saw Nori in a squat position, eyes closed. His nails dug into her skin, but she could only focus on his perfect muscled legs. He moaned and murmured until he finally came, marking her back covered with a shirt. He slapped her last time on the ass and said a short thanks, disappearing somewhere.

 

She did not manage to get up from the floor when someone's cold fingers were in her. She screamed.

 

"You're leaking so much," the newcomer whispered, and Bilba knew by a voice that it must be Ori. “I have never touched women, but I would like to, you know? I would like you to be my first.”

 

His fingers began to move in her. First, he slowly used one finger, then two. He put them in and took them out, then he moved them like scissors.

 

“Would you like to know what I would do with you?” she croaked. “I would tie your arms and legs to the bed, _ah_ , suck and bite your cock, _mmm_ , and then I would ride you so long and hard until you could not come anymore. _Ah!”_

 

She cried again when the dwarrow other hand was on her clitoris, rubbing it quickly, his body on her back, his head against hers, his lips near hers.

 

"I hold you to your promise," he whispered, and Bilba came hard, biting the dwarrow in the neck.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> love me and i will post second chapter :*


End file.
